Connections
by AiyLiya
Summary: "Past or Present,in the end we are all connected",the question is,Do you believe too?" RXR"


_**Chapter 1:"PastXPresent"**_

_**"A girl with jet black hair who looked to be at the age of 5 reached out her tiny fragile hands to strangers who walked and walked as it rained.."**_

"Ple..please spare me some food",she asked with the little amount of voice she had as her mouth had gone dry.

_**"As the minutes passed by,nobody cared"**_

"i buried my head in my palms as my tears strolled down my face,i guess theres no chance for me to survive ain't?"

_"Excuse me"?_

"I pry my eyes open",i see a woman with the most beautiful auburn hair and blue eyes,she looked a lot like an angel

_"Wanna come with me,she smiled as she reached her clean hands towards my dirtied hands"_

"I reach my hands towards her,i feel her hands,warm and caring,she pulls me up and carries me while covering us with her big umbrella"

_"So whats your name little one?"_

"My name is Aiyliya"

_"Ok Aiyliya,my name is Miki,she smiles while holding me,"We'll be together throughout the years"_

"And it came to me,throughout the five years without having a mother,Me..an orphan is not an orphan anymore"

**"Ringgggggggg!(A/N that was a dream)**

"I woke up,and got up"

"The dream when i met my mother,Miki,i was really lucky for that"

"I go through my dresser,i pick up a plain white -T and some cycling shorts,i wore them quickly,i tie my hair with a random hair tie,then i swiftly go down stairs"

**Downstairs(dining room)**

"Morning mom!,where are we training today?,the desert,the ocean,the forest,Where?"

_"How about the forest?,she says smiling"_

"Oh goodie! i smile,let-

_"how about you train alone this time,i need to do some important things"_

"Ughm…ok"

"Bye mom!,i'll be back at "12:30",i might pick some berries on my way home",bye mom!"

_"Bye Liya!"_

**At the Forest…**

"I do what mom and me do every time we go training to the forest,my to do list in training comes differently"

"If we go to the desert,it means endurance,we practically train there for 8 hours and go back to our house without breaks"

"If in the ocean,we go through swimming,me and mom study the ocean,for example the signs of a bad sea storm,we don't need to look at the clouds,we feel it through the wind,sometimes we can see it through the animals like fishes and birds,precisely we live near the sea"

"If we go training in the forest,more on defense and physical strength,i practice my bow and arrow there,we study the nature in the forest,and through those years of training in the forest,my sense of hearing,sense of seeing has tripled its level

"So basically,in those 7 years of training,i've grown nearer to mother nature,finding out some undiscovered secrets of mother nature,i am pretty much honored"

"I looked at my watch,8:30,since i left my house at 7:30,50 minutes have passed or so"

"I traveled more farer away from home,i saw the castle overlooking the mountain of Takeshi,mom said that she was best friends with the king and queen,too bad the castle is abandoned,the king and queen died together with their daughter,so no more lineage of royals lived "

"they say no robber or thief can enter the said castle,a magical barrier surrounds it and a person with royal blood can enter,so ever since no person tried to enter,even hunters failed on doing so"

"Anyway,i should stop giving cra-

**Queeck!Queeck!**

"I follow the sound,throughout all the years of being in this forest,this is the first time i heard something like that,Strange?"

"When i arrived at where the sound came from,there lied a colossal dragon "

"I examined it,it was good as dead,when i lift the huge body to be buried,there a huge egg stood,what ever attacked this bird,it was after the eggs"

"I took the egg and wiped it clean with my white shirt,now my white shirt had this red blood stain,the egg had different markings on it,i put it in my bag carefully,i decided to give the

dragon/bird a proper burial"

"On my way home,i saw a strange poster,that read"

_**" Wanna Be A Hunter ?"**_

_**"to be Able to Find hidden treasures " **_

_**"Rare and monstrous Animals"**_

_**"Unexplored worlds?"**_

_**"Join the Hunter Exam,and become a Hunter!"**_

"I stared at it,this looks cool,i'll show this to mom!,i tore the poster from the wall and stuff it carefully to my backpack"

_"To think a little midget like you will try to join the exam you-_

"I strangled the man and kicked his bloody arse,don't you dare belittle me you "son of a beach",i run along leaving the poor man lying on the floor"

**"Back at home"..**

"Mom,check this out,i showed her the mysterious egg"

_"Were did you get that?"_

"I came across a dead bird/dragon lying and protecting this egg,and so i took it and decided to take care of it,Oh and wait theres more!"

_"i smiled,and looked at my daughter,show it to me,what is it?"_

"I showed her the poster,i looked at her face,her smile quickly turned to a frown,mom can i join?,i avoided that look on her face"

_"I'm sorry Liya,but No..you can't"_

"Why! I've beaten a guy down town just because of "This!",i emphasized"

_"I said NO!,and thats final,you hear me"_

"I became quiet,ok…mom,i'm sorry..,i frowned"

_"I saw my daughter go upstairs,Oh.. i just can't resist her,hiding her from these things will not do anything,i''ll go talk to her again"_

**"Liya's bedroom"..**

"Oh well…,i guess i won't be able to join this "Hunter Exam",sigh,i don't understand why i can't join this?

**"Knock..Knock"**

"Come in mom"

_"Thanks Liya…,i want to talk about something"_

"If its about the hunter exam…,i don't want to talk about it"

_"Actually,i was gonna say you can go,an-_

"Really i can go!?,Can i!?..Can i!? "

_"Yes,but i need to give and tell you something,come with me,lets go to my room"_

**"Miki-sans bedroom"…**

_"I took a dusty box below my bed,it was the last gift i've receive from my best friend,i opened it and there inside a beautiful multi colored gem necklace of red,green,blue,and yellow"_

"Wow mom thats so pretty,it looks exorbitant!"

_"It is,it's from Queen Aiya,the woman who ruled the castle that overlook ,she was my best friend,i want you to have this"_

"Mom locked the necklace on my neck,i watched the beautiful thing,it's as if it glowed,mom! thank you very much"

_"She smiled and pulled out another box,Liya,i wanna tell you something"_

"Yeah what is it mom?"

_"I'm a Hunter,and i want you to have this,i handed her the clothes a wore the time when i entered the hunter exam"_

"I looked at the clothes bestowed upon me,a simple brown sleeveless v-neck shirt,stretchable black shorts,carrier belt?"

_"Look inside the pockets of those carrier belt"_

"I looked inside the pockets,small circular bombs..12 to be exact,ropes,i opened the other pocket,various types of whistles,a spile,and smoke bombs,where did you get this?"

_"Oh..me and my best friend just loved these things,especially the whistles,it can call various types of animals"_

"Cool,i looked at the knee high boots,it was at the color of dark brown,it had buckles and straps on it,Wicked"

_"that v-neck shirt,it has pads around the stomach,back,and chest,it goes unnoticed,and the stretchable shorts can make you run more faster since it's pretty light,and don't forget your clothes are water proof"_

"Literally mom where'd you get this? "

_"Secret,Liya..listen carefully,in the hunter exam anybody can be dangerous,and in any second you might get killed,i trained you for this,so as much as possible,you may beat up somebody but through the end of the end do not try to kill…if it is really really life threatening then..think about it"_

"Mom,did you kill?"

_"…,any way these are my rules_

_1.) wear this cloak and as much as possible..if you can,hide your identity and your gender_

_2.)hide your skills,i know that your gonna be one of the strongest,hide your bow and arrow skills,try to appear weak,if it really is life threatening,show em what you've got!_

_3.)even though i warned you being close to anybody,if you find someone that you can trust,if you can really find someone trustive,you might be able to make a group,do not exceed 4,when i was your age i met a kid who's the same age as me,his name was "Ging freecs",bubbly guy,"__we were a group of four like what i had" mentioned_

"I understand mother,mom..thanks!"

_"Your leaving next week right?"_

"Yup,wish me luck mom"

**"The week later.."**

"I looked at my mother as i walked towards the ships stairs,bye mom!"

_"Bye Liya,i throw the cloak to her,I Love You!,i let the tears stroll down my face,even though she wasn't my real child,this child made me attached to her"_

"Bye Mom!,i love you!"

**"The ship lifted its anchor as it departed away from the port,the ship moved slowly as it went further away to the island"**

"I guess i'll be alone now,i kept the cloak up,hiding whether i was a girl or boy,practically i'm a girl hiding her identity to be later on called a boy"

_"Hey look at the twerp,you wouldn't even make it trough the boat,he mocked"_

"I was getting angry towards this man,but i have to act weak"

"I make my way towards one of the cabins,i put my bags at the ground"

"Theres no telling if the test is already beginning at this ship,gotta keep my eyes keen and open"

**To be continued….**

**pretty long ain't please do RXR,i do not own HunterxHunter,i only own my OC character,Aiyliya,anyway i'll update soon,must be past at least 3 reviews for the second chapter,RXR :D it's ok if the reviews have little criticism :) JA~NE **


End file.
